Collective Consciousness
by Riyuji.Raicho
Summary: The lost boy decides to think about his life and how much his loathing for Ranma will walways get in the way of anything he wants to do.


**Collective Consciousness**   
By: Riyuji

  
  
**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own any of the Ranma ½ characters or the animé itself. I am but a lowly fan who has gone way too hyper one time too many that everyone who knows me will suddenly forget who I am for I am the senseless dolt who will dominate the world with ants… Okay, shutting up now.   
  
**_Author's Note_**: Nothing much, I just did it during some weird religion lecture during class. Enjoy.   
  
-=-=-   
  
The sky was painted with a reddish orange blend as the sun set behind the tall peak of a nearby mountain. The fluffy clouds fluttered overhead and the winds blew north causing the grass to sway, tickling the palm of my hand. I gaze at the beautiful sunset beneath the shade of the tree. No matter how many times I've seen it, it will still be as breathtaking as ever.   
  
I tried to think of someone who I wished could share this moment with me. I was never too good in handling a love life with anyone in the opposite gender. I had… problems.   
  
A raven-haired beauty filled my mind. She's the only one I could think of who ever loved me for who I was. But did she really? No, she didn't. I was the only one infatuated by her. It was a one-sided love. She never knew about my secret for I was scared. It's quite hard to believe that someone like me will be afraid of something. Yes, I was scared to be left alone. That's the only thing I've felt all my life. Solitude. I've never really had a family so when I met you…   
  
My teeth gnash and my fist clenches at the thought of the man who stole your heart. I wasn't me after all. Why did you have to choose him over me? I curse his name to the wind, the air and the rest of nature that lay around me. I damn his name over and over until the point that I cant' take anymore of it. I fall back to the ground, leaning intently on the trunk of a tree and let out a deep exasperated sigh.   
  
I hate to admit it but you will never fall for some guy like me, especially with someone like him around. He would just laugh at my face anyway. It's just so like him to do so. He wouldn't want to admit it either. He's way too cocky to admit it.   
  
Another girl comes to mind. I never thought it could happen, but it did. I was never really all that close to her or anything. Yeah, probably just had a few conversations and the such. She hasn't known me for a long time though and same with me about knowing her. I have a hard time deciding whether I consider her a friend or not. I never had a real friend. Hah, does she even consider me as a friend?   
  
I let out another deep sigh. The sun was gone and the stars were beginning to show themselves. It's best that I start gathering some firewood before all the light is gone. I begin my short trek to the nearby woods to pick up loose branches of trees and shrubs. Some thorns snag on my pants and shirt as I reached a crowded area of the woodland. When I decided to get back I turn to find myself lost. Where the hell am I? I've asked that question all my life, over and over, yet I never seem to get anywhere.   
  
As I continue to walk through the dense forest my mind wanders back to the long brown-haired girl from before. She's also had it tough and it's his fault yet again. It's always his fault. Damn him. Can't he see that she longs for him to fall for her? I'd rather not think about that though. I prefer her to at least like me more than she wants him. Even just a small iota would be good! I shake my head not being able to believe that I had just said that. I really have fallen for her. If only I could…   
  
I trip over something, causing me to fall over and eat dirt. Hi ground. I've quite pleased to see you once again. How's the missus? Apparently, it was my backpack that had collided with my leg. I blink a few times before I registered that I was back I my camp. Wow. Huge achievement. I figured that I'd be looking for it for hours.   
  
I gather up the wood that had scattered during my fall and position it for chopping. I place it up lengthwise, bring up my hand and chop it in half. Martial arts do come in handy at times. I seem to have lost count of how many I've chopped because of the smile of that girl in my head. Her optimistic smile. If only she wasn't one of that jackass' fiancées. Whoa, I'm even beginning to talk like her. It's like she's rubbing off on me.   
  
For some reason, all this thinking about her is making me do things subconsciously. How the hell did I make a fire and hot water already? Man, even this instant ramen makes me want to eat her cooking. My fists go together and a blue ki ball begins to form.   
  
Damn you Ranma Saotome! Because of you I will never got a chance with Akane and I'm never going to get one with Ukyo! I direct my hands to the air and…   
  
"**SHI SHI HOKODAN!**"   
  
-=-=-   
  
"Hey Ranma, don't you have a fight with Ryoga today?" asked Akane, who was seated near the TV of the Tendo dining room.   
  
"He's gonna be late again. He, of all people, will never be able to get to a fight in time." Ranma sat down and leaned an elbow to the dining table.   
  
The news went on during the commercial. "Breaking news! The latest space shuttle seems to be in some sort of trouble from near the orbit of the moon!"   
  
A troubled look was on the astronauts face as he floated across the screen. "Houston, we have a problem." After that, the rest was static.   
  
The news reporter shuddered. "It seems that the shuttle was hit by some blue light that originated somewhere from Earth."   
  
Akane turned to Ranma with a distressed look. "You don't think Ryoga…?"   
  
Ranma shook his head. "Nah."   
  


-=-=- **OWARI** -=-=-

**_Author's Notes_**: Well, hope you like it. Please review! 


End file.
